Hunger Talk
by La'Ruelia
Summary: Just when he thought he was going to have a good, innocent time at Lily’s house, he ends up being questioned by her teddy bear. One-Shot


**Hunger Talk  
**

**Summary**: Just when he thought he was going to have a good, innocent time at Lily's house, he ends up being questioned by her teddy bear.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Remus Lupin, fresh from another successful, hardly any pain, werewolf transformation, made his way down an industrial street in Northern England. He was off to see a good friend of his, Lily Evans. She was the same Lily Evans that just happened to realize her love for one of his best mates, James Potter, at the end of their seventh year of Hogwarts. They were having a midsummer get together at her house.

His stomach was protesting. He was hungry, and the hunger he felt was one thing that hung over, usually, from his transformation. It wasn't so intense that he would attack someone, but it bugged him that he stomach affected his senses at times. He patted his belly, knowing he could hold it for a little while longer.

He continued to look at the white houses that he passed by, looking for Lily's number. He finally found it at the end of the block next to an old playground. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

A raven-haired young woman opened the door. She had a scowl on her face and seemed to look down her nose at him. She lifted an eyebrow, not discreetly looking him up and down. Remus shifted a little where he stood. Perhaps he was at the wrong house.

"Lily I think one of your…_friends_ is here," the girl sneered. She left the door open and stepped aside.

He realized that the person who answered the door was Lily's sister, the snobbish Petunia (soon to be Dursley) Evans. Remus walked in to be greeted by a friendlier face. Her long red hair was pulled back into a low pony-tail, and she was wearing an apron. She pulled Remus into a hug. Remus happily patted her back. She released him and he looked into her emerald green eyes. "It's been awhile, Remus."

"How have you been, Lily?" She was leading him to the steps that were tucked away in the living room. "Has James been keeping you tidy?"

"Is that supposed to mean anything?" Lily teased. "He's been here almost every other day—not that I mind it."

Remus followed her to the end of the upstairs hallway. The hallway was full of pictures, some that even moved. He guessed that her parents were very accepting of the fact that she was a witch, though her sister didn't seem like it. "What's up with your sister?" Remus asked. "She was looking down at me like I had some…well, for lack of a better word, infection."

Lily smiled at the irony of his statement. Remus smiled in return. The little snippet of information that he was a werewolf was not known to Petunia or Lily's parents. To them, he was just a normal teen, or as normal as a normal wizard could get. Remus wouldn't doubt, though, that Petunia had some sort of inclination that something else wasn't _normal_ about him.

"Don't worry too much about it, Remus. She's been just the tads bit of jealous of me and my friends ever since I started going to Hogwarts." Lily stopped at the end of the hall. "Now don't make fun of me. As much as I'm a bore at school, I still have some sort of girly side." She pulled open the door. Remus was flashed with colors.

"Some sort?" Remus's eyes strained to see some sort of plain normal color. The floor was a magenta carpet that had weird lime green patterns and shapes all throughout it. The wall was a dark pink shade with a purple border. Her bed was a normal white, though with a dozen little colored pillows all over. In the corner were some bean-bag chairs that looked as though they've seen better days. Remus could only guess the boy who rumpled them up so much. The thing that caught his attention the most, though, was one of her desks. She had two, one for studies he guessed, and the other…well the other was piled with stuffed bears.

"One for every color of the rainbow, and some," Remus said, pointing to the stuffed bears.

Lily's face turned a slight pink color. "Yes. I told you. Don't poke fun!"

"I'm not." Remus eyed the bears. "How many—?"

"Forty-five," Lily interrupted. "I must say, you're taking this better than James had."

"What did he do? Laugh?"

"Hysterically."

Lily led him to the bed. He sat down, sinking into the covers. He gave a look to Lily, who only shrugged and smiled. "Well, now that you're comfortable, how about I go get some tea and cookies?"

"I am feeling hungry."

Lily gave him a quizzical look. He waved his hand, a sign that he wasn't werewolf hungry, and laughed. Lily smiled again and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Remus shifted around a little, trying to find the most comfortable spot. After he found it, he took another glance around the room. He smiled at the thought that Lily was so girly and cringed at the colors that sifted through his eyes. He closed his eyes and shook his head once, trying to clear himself. When he opened them back up they happened to be looking at the desk of bears. Some bears were small others were big. He could tell that some were from the Wizarding world, others were just normal. The fake, marble like eyes seemed to stare at him. He turned away, a little creped out.

His stomach growled. He rubbed it with one hand.

"Hey Remus!"

Remus's hair stood on end. He fumbled with the covers, holding his hand over where his wand was held. He looked around the room, brow furrowed in confusion. There wasn't anyone there. He took a deep breath.

"Remus? Over here, look at me!"

Remus's eyes pinpointed a little bear moving its stuffed paw as if it was waving. Remus blinked a few times, but it still sat there waving. "Yeah, I'm talking to you! Come here."

Remus followed the order, carefully climbing out of Lily's bed. He couldn't believe it. Was the bear really talking? Was it really moving its paw? The bear moved its purple head, watching his every step. Remus stuffed one hand in his pocket in case he needed his wand for any reason. The bear stared at him. Remus thought for maybe a second that he was just imagining things and that it wasn't real, but it stood up on its stuffed legs. "Hello. Glad to have your attention."

"You're not talking to me, are you?" Remus felt stupid, but he needed to ask.

The little purple bear crossed its stuffed arms. "Of course I'm talking to _you_! Who else's name is Remus?"

Remus swiped a hand through his brown hair. He wasn't imagining things. The bear was talking to him as if it were a normal thing. He felt as if he was going crazy.

The bear, seeming to notice his change in appearance, uncrossed its arms and motioned for him to come closer. "There is more where that came from, Remus. If you'll just answer a few friendly questions for me—"

"Why?" Remus was getting closer to the bear. It was no bigger than his hand. "Why are you talking to me? Do you do this to Lily?"

"No! We wouldn't dare talk to our master!" The little bear looked as though he said a curse word. Remus didn't know how it looked that way when his expression was the same old stitched smile. "If we do that we'd scare her and she'd probably burn us alive." It nodded its head. "We know what kind of magic she's been practicing in this room."

"We?"

"Hey!" The little bear held up a stuffed arm and pointed to Remus's nose. "I'm asking the questions now sit!"

Remus obeyed again, though really didn't know the reason why. Just when he thought he was going to have a good, innocent time at Lily's house, he ends up being questioned by her teddy bear. The little bear sat down himself, and stared Remus, or he thought it did, straight in the eye. "Your name is Remus John Lupin, correct?"

"How do you know this?"

"Stop asking questions! Yes or no?"

"Yes!" Remus couldn't believe he was being interrogated by Lily's bear. He wasn't liking the turn of events. "My name is Remus John Lupin."

"I said only yes or no! I don't care about your repeating!" The bear was becoming tough. Remus shut his mouth, his stomach making a low grumble noise. "You are eighteen years of age, a graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, yes?"

"Correct." Remus felt himself glare at the little bear; becoming increasingly annoyed with it.

"Pull out your wand."

Remus felt himself dig in a little harshly for his wand. When he pulled it out little red sparks shot out. The bear didn't flinch. "Settle down," it said. "I just want you to set it beside you—no funny business," it warned.

Remus set the wand next to him. The bear crossed its stuffed arms and paced in the space provided on the desk. Remus watched for a moment before it was interrupted by the door opening behind him. In came Lily with a tray of tea and assorted cookies. She gave him a strange look. Remus opened his mouth as if to say something, but turned to look back at the desk instead. The little purple bear wasn't moving. He guessed Lily didn't see it move at all.

"I like your floor," he said finally, his voice a little higher than normal. He rubbed the carpet for effect. "It's comfortable."

"Alright," she said, setting the tray and cups on her study desk. "I was just wondering, I mean. It was a little odd seeing you there."

"_Lily!_ I'm not going to answer the door for you all day! Get down here!"

"Coming, Petunia!" Lily shook her head, rolling her eyes. "She's been acting like this all day. I hope she leaves soon."

Lily shut the door behind her. Remus stared at the tray of cookies, his stomach sinking into another growl. The purple bear hopped back onto its legs, catching Remus's attention. "Back to the interrogation."

"You didn't describe it like that last time," Remus growled. "I thought they were just friendly questions."

"You're being hostile!" The bear pointed an accusing stuffed arm at him. "Should I call my army?"

"No!" Remus yelled a little too loudly. He softened his voice. "Let's get this over with."

"Where was I?" The bear tapped its head. "Oh, yes. You graduated from Hogwarts. You are friends with Lily's male, James Harold Potter, correct?"

"Correct."

The bear waited to see if he was going to comment, but Remus kept his mouth shut. Remus fumed on the inside. He was angry that he was being questioned for no reason and getting angrier the more he looked at the little authority bear. The bear stood still.

"You are a registered werewolf, are you not?"

Remus gave a curt nod. The bear crossed his arms. "You are hungry, aren't you?"

"More than you think," Remus mumbled. He was starting to lose vision because of the hunger inside of him.

The bear head a stuffed paw to its ear. "What? I didn't hear that!"

Remus snapped. His eyes formed slits as the hunger and anger burst through him and channeled its energy at Lily's little purple bear. "_YES!_" he roared. He was on his feet now, feeling more werewolf-ish than he did when he walked through the door the first time. He was hunched down low, his arms spread apart ready to tear. A growl escaped him.

"He's lost it!" The little bear called. Remus could see other bears start to stand up on their feet. Forty-five multi-colored bears all stood, ready for action. "He's dangerous—hostile—! His hunger is talking! All bears ready for pounce!"

Remus watched as the bears lunched themselves off the desk, their soft bodies hitting him. He grabbed whatever he could and tore. Remus was spitting out just as much stuffing than he was tearing out. Little screams and yelps came from their unmoving mouths as he used his hands and teeth to tear at whatever he could reach.

He finally fought off every last one, stuffing laying everywhere, and cloth lying in tatters all over the floor. Their leader, the purple one, lay beside the desk; its legs torn off, one arm hardly held any stuffing in it, and an eye missing. Remus stood over him, eyes cross and breathing hard. He picked it up.

"You've massacred my people," it cried. Remus heard a shuddering sob go through its little body. "You are no good for our Lily."

"Who are _you_ to judge _me_?" Remus spat on the bear. It wiped the spit off with a good paw. "You don't know me! I may be a werewolf, but I would never harm my best friend's girlfriend!"

With that said he took his hand, just as the door opened behind him, and with a great rip, tore off the bears' head. There was a gasp. Remus dropped the limp, mangled thing.

"Remus." Lily was as white as a ghost. There were two other boys behind her, looking around the room a little shocked. The remains of the bears lay all over the floor and the desk. Stuffing was spread throughout the room. Little arms and big legs were tattered and scattered. All of the bears just happened to be decapitated from their bodies, their unmoving, sad like eyes staring. "Remus…"

"What is bloody hel—Moony!" James Potter would almost have had a comical look on his face if his girlfriend wasn't almost crying. He held her hand tightly. "What did you do?"

"There was a war in here!" Sirius Black, yet another good friend of Remus's, was trying to get through, a mischievous smile on his face. "We came up here because we heard a yell. Didn't know you had this much fun!"

Remus felt the guilt flood into his senses, suppressing the hunger that was dying down. "I was…I was just…hungry…"

The three Marauder's helped Lily sort out every piece of bear to the right bodies and, with the help of their wands, put them all back together again. Remus explained the best he could about the situation, and the fact that the night before was a full moon, so it didn't help any. Lily understood, actually laughing about the event in the end.

"That was a pretty fascinating story, if I do say so myself," James said, sitting next to his girlfriend in a bean-bag chair.

Lily had served them all tea and cookies and they were relaxing now after the afternoon put together. All of the bears were back together and sitting on the desk. Remus wouldn't look at them.

"It worries me to leave you alone now, Moony," Sirius teased, popping the last of his snack in his mouth. "I mean really?"

Remus smiled sheepishly. "I guess my hunger was just talking to me."

--

Lala Rue here, and I've made a new story! I'm excited. I hope you like it, because I do.

So this is meant to be a funny story in a stuffing-tearing/gory kind of way. It's the thought that's funny, I guess, and I hope people can see it the way I see it.

Thanks for reading!

Love, La'Ruelia!


End file.
